Mexicali
Mexicali is a largely ruined city on the pre-War border of California and Baja California, and it now marks the southern-most border of the Legion. The traditional slaving hub of El Triángulo de Vicios, Mexicali has mostly remained the same throughout its post-War history being ruled by a series of cartels and negreros. Recently however, the city has come under the sway of the clerical-fascist Vanguardistas who have transformed the city into a pivotal border power. Mexicali is now inexorably wrapped up in the conflict between the New California and the Legion, whether the people like it or not. History Colonial Era Crossroads The Great War Crusaders for Peace Anyone but Slavers The Legion Approaches Vanguardista Takeover Government The National Catholic Vanguardista regime in Mexicali is currently an autocracy with the caudillo at its head. Caudillo Aníbal is the absolute ruler of the city, and he rules with an iron fist. However, as indicated by the fate of the previous caudillo, the support of the army is essential to maintaining the caudillo’s rule. If he upsets the army, he could be traded for someone more pliable. Mexicali’s government is a well-oiled machine modeled after the pre-War state, collecting taxes and providing basic services to the populace such as free education, free water, and protection from enemies. Priests are a soft power element of the government in Mexicali who, along with the army, provide the National Catholics legitimacy. In return, the Vanguardistas do not tax the clergy, allow them to hold large estates, and turn a blind eye when someone within the Church acts up, usually at least. This alliance between military and clergy has led to the Vanguardistas being characterized as clerical fascists by some intellectuals in Mexico and in New California. This is a label the Vanguardistas usually shrug off as “true more or less”. Before the Vanguardista takeover, Mexicali was run by jefes and cartels just like the other cities in the Triangle of Vices. Due to the economy being primarily centered upon slavery, the various leaders usually relied on the support of powerful slavers or were slavers themselves. That is true to an extent today, as Aníbal’s deal with Benito Juarez attests. However, it is very clear that the slavers are the lesser part of the partnership and the Vanguardistas in general hold slavery in contempt. That being said, that has not stopped them from benefitting from the slave trade, allying with Caesar’s Legion, and even owning slaves in the case of some Vanguardistas. Economy Culture Census and Racial Diversity Mexicali’s history as an border city between the United States and Mexico made it a place of great ethnic diversity before the Great War. That remains true somewhat after the war, though for different reasons. Before the war, people migrated north to Mexicali voluntarily to work at the maquiladoras and take their chances at the U.S. border. After the war, the slave trade would be what brought most new people to Mexicali. That included large numbers of indigenous people from further south from peoples such as the Nahua, the Mixtec, and the Maya, all trafficked by negreros. The Hispanic population of Mexicali has mixed with these indigenous slaves over the years to create a rather unique culture with influences from both pre-War Mexico, various indigenous groups, and the Untied States. That came with its own pitfalls however, as indigenous slaves would often stage Indian revolts for freedom or revenge in the past. With the dissolution of large-scale slavery in Mexicali though, ethnic tensions have settled down somewhat. Mutants are a non-factor in Mexicali besides some ghouls who run with the slavers. This had led to a stereotype of ghouls being negreros and vice-versa for many in Mexicali. In fact, slang for slavers in Mexicali along with negrero is “necrófago”, a common term for ghoul. After the Vanguardistas took over, Mexicali has grown increasingly hostile to mutants, and the caudillo has played up ghouls’ association with slavers in the past. This is in spite of the fact that the founder of the Vanguardistas was a ghoul himself, a fact Aníbal prefers not to talk about. Language Language in Mexicali is a mix of Spanish and the indigenous languages of former slaves. Spanish is the dominant language, especially among the upper class, but much of the less well-off speak Spanish with indigenous loan words or do not speak Spanish at all. This causes considerable difficulty for some former slaves living in Mexicali as might be expected. English is used as a second language by many Vanguardistas as education for their “future war with the NCR”. Religion Religion has been a prominent part of Mexicali ever since the Great War but has become increasingly important after the Vanguardista takeover. Catholicism has been the majority religion of Mexicali since the Spanish colonized Mexico. The only time that came under threat was after the war when a group of Santa Muerte cultists were on the verge of taking the city but were later defeated by an army of the faithful from both Mexicali and Calexico. Since then, Catholic priests have played a large part in Mexicali’s community even as the cartels moved in to take over where the government left off. Mexicali’s population stayed largely Catholic after the war while the other cities in the Triangle of Vice left their religion behind. Many priests in Mexicali clandestinely supported the Vanguardistas during their takeover and many still give support to the National Catholic regime. The group’s religious nature played a large part in its initial success and continued popular support. Only time will tell whether they can retain that support in the years to come. Points of Interest Cathedral of Our Lady Guadalupe Cerro Prieto Geothermal Power Station La Chinesca Galerías del Valle El Óxido Perdido Palaco Plaza La Cachanilla El Presidio Notable Individuals Archbishop Adrianus Archbishop Adrianus is the caudillo’s primary supporter among the the clergy of Mexicali and an unofficial member of the Vanguardistas. A humble if naive man, Adrianus genuinely sees Aníbal as the best option between the jefes, the Legion, and anarchy. He ignores the caudillo’s frequent indiscretions as well as a great deal many other things. Caudillo Aníbal Caudillo Aníbal is the dictator of the city of Mexicali and the leader of the Vanguardistas. Aníbal is an opportunist at heart who has always been grasping for power. He is hungry for yet more knowledge and power. In order to cement his power, Aníbal has had to compromise much of what he once believed in, and it is to be seen what more he will do to remain where he is. Benito Juarez Benito Juarez is the lead negrero in Mexicali whose infamy stretches back to just after the Great War. Originally a biker, Benito fled from Mexico City to Mexicali in the weeks following the bombs. Ever since, Benito and his group, originally raiders and now slavers, have weathered successive regime changes in Mexicali by often working with those in power. Currently, Benito works with the caudillo and his Vanguardistas by keeping out cartels and other negrero bands in exchange for exclusive markets in Mexicali and beyond. Carlos Chong Carlos Chong is a halcone for the Cinderella Cartel in Mexicali, their mole in the city, but he has become increasingly enamored with the government of Caudillo Aníbal. Born in Ensenada, Carlos was quickly inducted into the Cinderella Cartel and sent to Mexicali to spy on the groups there. Soon after he was sent to Mexicali, the Vanguardistas came to power yet Carlos has remained. This is primarily to continue spying for the cartel, but the Vanguardistas have had a certain undeniable appeal to Carlos that has kept him firmly rooted in Mexicali. Coyotl Coyotl is an experienced Nahuatl negrero who has been slaving for over twenty years. A raider from central Mexico, Coyotl became a negrero out of necessity after being captured but eventually took it on as his full-time job. Now, Coyotl works for Benito in rounding up slaves for markets above and below the Rio Grande. Coyotl rationalizes his choices by seeing the world as a zero sum game, with little to gain from helping others and everything to lose. Evander Evander is one of the Legion's frumentarii, whose duty is to act as an ambassador of the Legion to the caudillo. Once a tribal living on the bank of the Rio Grande, Evander’s fluency in both English and Spanish proved useful when the Legion was in need of someone to parley with Mexicans. Evander has little interest in the ideology of the Legion or the Vanguardistas, and he is only in Mexicali to fulfill his orders. Being far from Caesar’s gaze has its perks though. Itan de hüi Itan de hüi or Itan is a Mixteco slave who manages the household of Brigadier General Martín Antonio. Enslaved at a young age by negreros from Mexicali, Itan was originally made a slave of Jefe Valencio’s household. After the jefe’s overthrow, Itan was passed on to Martín who has had ahold of her ever since. Itan is miserable, and no one cares. Brigadier General Martín Antonio Brigadier General Martín Antonio is a high-ranking officer within the Vanguardistas and the caudillo’s right-hand man. He is Aníbal’s only real friend besides Paola and the caudillo’s sole link to the rank and file within the Vanguadistas. His exterior is rather normal and even plain, but one would be wise to fear Martín as he is capable of quite a lot in the name of his cause. Mutascorpius Mutascorpius is a lobo who ranges from Utah to Chihuahua but is most commonly seen in Mexicali. He is known for being relentless in the pursuit of his target and has only been known to fail once, in pursuit of a Legion centurion. This hardy image is the result of the careful manipulation of Mutascorpius, who is very selective in taking jobs. His selection process often seems arbitrary to those who hire him, but it is a very important aspect of Mutascorpius. Without his personal code, he would be nothing after all. Quotes By About Category:Mexico Category:Baja Category:Communities